deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shadow vs Donkey Kong
Shadow vs Donkey Kong is a fight by Hipper. Description Mario vs Sonic! Which animal rival to the protagonist who has a super form will win? Intro Wiz: Almost every video game character in existence has a rival to battle against time and time again, and Mario and Sonic are no exceptions. Boomstick: Like Donkey Kong, the leader of the DK Crew. Wiz: And Shadow, the Ultimate Lifeform. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle? DK Wiz: Donkey Kong first came into the scene when he kidnapped Pauline and battled Mario, originally called Jumpman. After he lost to Mario, he and his son escaped to an island, where DK changed his name to Cranky Kong. A few years later, Donkey Kong Jr. grew up and became the Donkey Kong we see today, so this entire family of apes is basically a bloodline. Boomstick: I thought we were talking about Mario, not JoJo! Weapons and Abilities: *Giant Punch - A powerful punch DK can charge up for more damage. *Hand Slap - DK uses his hands to slap the ground which creates an earthquake. *Spinning Kong - DK spins in a circle. *Headbutt - DK headbutts his opponent, which makes them buried into the ground. *Coconut Gun - A gun that fire coconuts. *Orange Grenades - Grenades that look like oranges. *Strong Kong - DK can transform into Strong Kong, who is invincible and has all of DK's stats boosted. *Barrels - DK can throw barrels. Wiz: Donkey Kong here has performed plenty of feats, including being able to knock a country sized moon out of orbit with his Giant Punch, surviving multiple point explosions and a large bulk of the Mario Party games. He has also dodged arrows, and is strong enough to uppercut a walrus so hard that when he fell, it created a tsunami. Boomstick: However, Donkey Kong is extremely stupid, and is also lazy. His Strong Kong form has a time limit, and he also gets pissed off whenever someone does something with his banana horde. But hey, you know what they say, it's on like Donkey Kong. Wiz: I've never heard anyone say that. Boomstick: Shut up, Wiz. DK: My bananas and my buddy, Diddy, they are gone! The Kremlings will pay! I'll hunt them down through every corner of my island, until I have every last banana from my hoard back! Shadow Wiz: Shadow the Hedgehog was biogenetically engineered by Gerald Robotnik to be made as a cure for diseases. However, GUN came in and killed Gerald and Maria and forced Shadow to be thrown out of the ship. When Shadow woke up, he swore revenge against the human race. Boomstick: Wow, so much for that "cure of all diseases" thing. Wiz: He probably wouldn't have helped anyway. Weapons and Abilities: *Chaos Spear - An energy projectile. *Chaos Control - Shadow can stop time for a few seconds. *Teleportation. *Spin Dash. *Motorcycle - Really? *Guns - Really? *Homing Attack. *Inhibitor Rings - When he takes them off, he gains a power boost but a loss in stamina. *Super Shadow - He gains the ability to fly and gains a huge stat boost. Boomstick: My Little Edgelord here has done many feats like trading blows with Sonic, survived a fall from space, teleported the Black Comet, defeated Black Doom and even stopped time around an entire planet. Wiz: However, Shadow is kinda cocky, is obsessed with Maria, can be mind controlled very easily, his Super Shadow form has a time limit, rides a motorcycle for no reason even though he can move really fast and seems to be in a relationship with Shrek the Ogre. Boomstick: How is that a weakness? Being in a relationship with Shrek sounds awesome! Shadow: I am Shadow the Hedgehog! The Ultimate Life Form! Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Fight In the middle of Kongo Bongo Island, Shadow was walking around looking for a Chaos Emerald. Along Shadow's journey, he took down crocodiles, monkeys and birds. Eventually, he found the Chaos Emerald on top of a banana horde. Shadow: Hah, this is too easy. Shadow goes up the banana horde and tries to climb it, but falls down and causes the banana horde to spill. Donkey Kong sees this and beats his chest angrily. DK then charges at Shadow at full sprint while Shadow gets into a fighting stance. FIGHT! DK rushes up to Shadow and starts throwing punches at the Ultimate Lifeform, who dodges each punch. Shadow then performs a couple of kicks on DK, which sends the ape backwards. Shadow teleports behind him and uppercuts DK into the air, then teleports again and continues the combo with rapid punches and kicks. Before Shadow can land another hit, DK performs the Spinning Kong to break the combo and spin to another area. Shadow teleports over to where DK is, only to be met with a Giant Punch to the face, knocking the hedgehog back. Shadow recovers and fires Chaos Spears at DK, who pulls out his Coconut Gun to take out the projectiles with coconuts. DK then rushes towards Shadow while firing more coconuts at Shadow, who runs past them and performs a Homing Attack, which knocks DK's gun off him. DK: Ooh Ooh Ooh! Donkey Kong performs his Side Smash, which sends Shadow reeling backwards. Donkey Kong then finishes the combo by performing his Side Air, which sends Shadow flying into the ground, which creates a crater. DK jumps down towards Shadow location and tries to punch him, but Shadow backflips out of the way and pulls out a machine gun and fires. Donkey Kong hides behind a rock to avoid the gunfire, then pulls out an Orange Grenade and throws it at Shadow. The grenade explodes, which knocks Shadow down. Donkey Kong sees his chance and starts throwing barrels at Shadow, who destroys them with Chaos Spears. Shadow then uses Chaos Control, stopping time. While time was stopped, Shadow performed rapid combos on DK, before summoning a huge layer of Chaos Spears above him. When the time stop was over, DK received the hits from Shadow's combo, and was then hit by the rain of Chaos Spears. DK survives this and performs his Headbutt, which buries Shadow in the ground. DK then winds up a Giant Punch and lets it rip, which launches Shadow into a tree and hurts him. Donkey Kong sees Shadow is gone, and beats his chest in victory. However, he then hears an explosion and sees that Shadow has gone Super. DK quickly transforms into Strong Kong and charges at Shadow. When he reaches Shadow, DK starts pummeling Shadow with multiple punches before sending him back with a Spinning Kong. Shadow recovers and fires more Chaos Spears at DK, but the projectiles don't hurt DK at all. DK laughs it off, and throws another Giant Punch at Shadow, which sends Shadow back on top of a tree. Shadow: Damn, I can't even land a scratch on this guy. I'm gonna have to find another way of attack. Shadow teleports towards DK. DK tries to hit him, but Shadow teleports again. Shadow continues to use his teleport over and over again, which confuses DK and makes him dizzy. The Strong Kong form then ran out of time, reverting DK back to normal. Shadow: Now's my chance. Shadow starts speed blitzing DK with multiple Spin Dashes, causing DK to get comboed. Shadow then performs multiple Homing Attacks, before ending the combo by slamming DK into the ground with a jumping kick. Shadow then grabs the brutally injured DK by the tie. Shadow: Chaos Blast! Shadow performs the Chaos Blast, causing the entire area to explode. When the coast was clear, the only thing left of DK was his tie. KO! *Shadow is seen taking the Chaos Emerald before teleporting away. *The entire Kong Family is seen mourning DK. Results Boomstick: That's for making that shitty DKC Show! Wiz: In base form, Donkey Kong completely curbstomped Shadow in every category except speed and intelligence. Even if Shadow took off his Inhibitor Rings, he'd still be no match for DK's Country level attack power. Boomstick: But when Super Shadow came in, the tables definitely turned. Shadow was now the one doing the stomping. Strong Kong could counter out Shadow for a little while since he's invincible, but the form wouldn't last forever, and considering how Shadow's form lasts longer than DK's, DK was a goner once his Strong Kong form ended. Looks like Donkey Kong was overshadowed in this fight. Wiz: The winner is Shadow the Hedgehog. Category:'Mario vs Sonic' themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Sega' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Arcade Coin-Op vs Home Console themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Strength vs Speed themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Hipper's Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles